1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load detecting device and a walk assisting device that detects a load loaded on the sole of a walking trainee.
2. Description of Related Art
A load detecting device in which load sensors for measuring a load of a sole are disposed along approximate outline shape of a sole is known (for example, refer to International Patent Publication No. WO2009/084387).
Incidentally, for example, in a walk training device which is equipped with a walking trainee such as a hemiplegia patient who is easy to be unbalanced, a flare portion projecting can be provided at a sole shape portion on which a sole gets, the flare portion projecting outside the sole shape portion. However, as shown in the afore-mentioned walk training device, if the load sensors are disposed only within the sole shape, the detecting area of the load can be limited within the sole shape.